It's an ALL GIRL School!
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Everyone has Cagalli going to all boys schools, so here's Kira going to an all girls school on Mars at the bottom of an ocean. Basically put, Kira is in a witness protection program for surviving a murder attempt. The UN is around and peace generally reig


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

Summary: We always here about Cagalli getting struck in an all boys school. Now I have decided to cross the line and have Kira attended an all girls school. The purpose is to hide Kira from a murderer who killed his best friends and several others. Kira not most keep his the fact he's not a she a secret and that he is in a witness protection program lead by everyone's favorite coffee drinker and playboy, Andrew Waltfeld and Mu La Flaga. Add to his problems is the fact that the student body lives on campus and he has to share a room. Oh the horrors he will be going through!

"_**It's an All GIRLS School!"**_

* * *

**Minerva All Girl Academy**

**July 31****st****, Year 71 of the Cosmic Era**

Minerva All Girl Academy is an Island Type-3 Colony located smack in the middle of the middle of no where! It is actually located under the Ceres Sea on Mars. The colony was actually converted from space use to land and underwater use and purposely dropped into the Ceres Sea. There it received further work on the interior to make it into a fully operation Academy for girls with a town for leisure and employment. The entire staff and student body of the whole colony is made up of women only, but on this day they received the first two males to ever set foot on the colony since the end of its conversion.

* * *

**Timeline**

The terra forming of Mars proved possible in the Year 2034 with a manned expedition led by the former United States of America. Involved in the mission were also the countries of China, the United Kingdom, Japan, and Russia, though most of the equipment and personal came from National Aero Space Admistration or NASA for short. Russia proved a needed unmanned supply transports that were overhauled in Japan and China and the United Kingdom provided their Moon base, Lunar Sanctuary for the operation as well as some astronauts. Each of the nations had at least thirty people on this mission and the biggest shuttle ever built was built at the Grumman Aviation, who made most of the finest and most famous of American fighter aircraft from World War Two and onward, and the reborn Supermarine Aviation, makers of the legendary Spitfire fighter series from World War Two, jointly owned Leo Space Dockyard at the L1 Area. The shuttle was actually a fully fledge space ship with a new form of population, the Rail Drive, named for the fact that the ship was just about literally launched out of a Magnetically Accelerated Cannon, but several such anti-asteroid defense platforms were used to create a magnetically charged space by which the ship, the _Intrepid_, was launched to Mars. It would take three months, in theory, using the planet for a slingshot and the new impulse engines to get back to Earth.

The mission was a success without a doubt. The mission proved that man could reach Mars and get back. Now, thanks to the Rail Drive, Mars began to undergo terra forming in the Year 2039 and by 2052, the first colonists began to disembark from shuttles onto the planet that was now twin of the Earth with an increase in gravity caused by the catching of a new satellite that scientists have yet to find from where it originated from, but on the surface, the new moon is habitable, but there are strange beasts that the United Nations Mars Expedition Force have yet to deal with. The new moon is called Pandora, for that is how it seems to the natives of the Sol System, a Pandora's Box.

With the completion of the Mars Terra Forming Project and the started development of orbital colonies in both Earth and Mars Space, the Amino Domino Calendar is abandoned in the Year 2053 for the Cosmic Era Calendar.

* * *

In that same year, 2053, English is standardize as the Solarian, but the United Nations continue to press that the people of Earth and Mars learn and maintain all the languages so as not to lose a part of Humanity's Culture.

* * *

Also, in the Year 2053 AD, the first Coordinator, George Glenn, announces his existence, but calls for wisdom to be used when considering the use of genetic therapy for the creation of Coordinators and says, _"...that Coordinators will be a one generation only. After the First generation, the Second Generation will inherit through natural means, the genetic traits of their parents as is defined by the law of nature."_

The UN immediately acts and carefully watches over the Coordinator Research and Development, as well as the birthing of Coordinators. Their fears were justified when the radical Blue Cosmos forms itself into the Earth Alliance in Year 45 of the Cosmic Era.

Martian Coordinators form the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty and seize the PLANTs for operations against the Earth Alliance. In Response the UN in Year 46 founds the OMNI Enforcer and goes to war against both sides and wins after several years of warfare in CE 54.

* * *

In the years afterwards, the UN watches as all nations of the world begin to change and form economic blocks for mutual protection and trade. The UN sat to the side and didn't interfere, except when one of these blocks tried to become stronger than another. Then it happened.

In CE 55, a scientist in the field of genetics attempted to create the Ultimate Coordinator. His methods were underhanded and his plans set an all new low. Immediately the UN mobilized a crack special forces unit of regular UN Special Operations Forces and of OMNI Enforcer Spec Ops. What they found though was a battle between the remaining elements of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. The battle of Mendel was short and bloody and during the confusion of the battle, only one woman and her daughter escaped the nightmarish fighting thanks in large part to the hero of OMNI Enforcer, Lieutenant Commander Lewis Halberton, who was immediately promoted to the rank of full Commander for exploits during the battle, but not even he found the missing Ultimate Coordinator, but his troops did save two surviving clones of the original.

* * *

In CE 56, the UN formed the Section Eleven Special Investigation Branch of the both regular UN forces and OMNI Enforcer forces. Headed by UN Army Lieutenant Colonel Patrick Zala, a First Generation Coordinator born in the former United States of America, Section Eleven was tasked to prevent anymore attempts at creating the Ultimate Coordinator since the death toll for just making the two failed attempts and one successful original had been in the high hundreds. Patrick Zala threw himself into this since he was a father himself. He had nothing but disdain for the man or anyone that would attempt to create Ultimate Coordinators. He personally informs the mother of the Ultimate Coordinator that he will find her child, even if death claims him first, he would keep on searching from beyond the grave.

Also in CE 56, the International Police Organization is founded to replace the defunct INTERPOL. The IPO organizes several elite units to deal with a rising threat to the stability of Solaris Space, the Big Fire Society. Both sides found two unique units, the Magnificent Ten for the BF Society and the Celestial Nine for the IPO. Constant fighting between the two sides continues to this day, but both hold nothing, but respect for one another.

* * *

From the Year 57 to Year 69 of the Cosmic Era, nothing, but peace reigned in Solaris Space. United Nations remained the main driving force behind the peace, but then someone or some group began to try and end the peace.

* * *

In the Year 70, the United Nations leadership was wiped out in a terrorist attack. The UN military was left leaderless, but full Colonel Patrick Zala stepped up, having been away from the UN investigating a report of the Ultimate Coordinator, and took command of the entire UN. Also lost was the leadership of OMNI Enforcer, save several admirals. Immediately tensions rose between the UNM and OMNI Enforcer, but a coup with-in the latter, lead by Captain Lewis Halberton eliminated or captured those in the OMNI Enforcer that had been involved in the _Night of Death Incident_. Also, Chief Secretary General of the United Nations, Siegel Clyne also escaped that tragic night and went into hiding until the involved conspirators were arrested. He quickly reformed the United Nations and restored the peace between the UN Military and the OMNI Enforcer. Only three months had passed.

* * *

Then in the October of Year 70, a series of murders began to rock the entire of Solaris Space. And this is where are story begins, but it begins in the Year 71, where the first survivor and witness was successfully hidden away. The young man's name is Kira Yamato, age 16 with chocolate brown hair and light violet eyes. He stands at 165cm tall and weighs in at 74.8 kg. He is a First Generation Coordinator that used to live on the Heliopolis Colony, an Island Type-3 Space Colony which is about 30 km long and 10 km wide.

* * *

_**April 7**__**th****, 71**_

Kira Yamato and three of his friends, Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, and Tolle Koenig were attending the Heliopolis Engineering College despite their age and that only Kira was a Coordinator-Class as the UN had come to define the differences between Naturals and Coordinators. All was going good for the group, including Sai Argyle who was happily engaged to a leading politician's daughter. It was all shattered one night when the Mysterious Killer came to the campus.

That night Flay Allster, daughter of Atlantic Federation UN Delegate George Allster had been snuck into the boy's dormitory at school so the five could have a little fun. She also brought two of her friends and the group was going all out, but on the quiet side. The first sign of trouble was not noticed until Kuzzey failed to return from the store with more drinks. When Sai opened the door to leave to find out what happened, he was run through by an improvised spear. The Mysterious Killer entered and killed Tolle next, and then he went after Kira, but Kira fought back at seeing the murder of his two friends.

He yelled to the girls to run and they did, but the Killer knocked Kira to the ground and went after them, but Kira grabbed the man by his ankles before he could get out the door. The man fought his way to his feet and turned, drawing a sword and slashed at Kira, who was also up, cutting cloth and skin, but Kira had jumped back, but he was still wounded deeply, but the sound of sirens cutting through the air like a horde banshees to the rescue filled the empty dorm. The Mysterious Killer made a sweep of his sword for Kira, but a spear appeared before the young boy and Kira used it.

The Mysterious Killer's black hood that covered his head fell away to reveal white skin and mask with blonde hair after Kira's counter sweep of the spear. The Mysterious Killer laughed and spoke.

"You live tonight boy, but I _WILL_ kill you!" and he ran like the night from the first rays of the sun.

Kira looked at the spear in his hands, his eyes widening. It was the same one that had speared through…

"K…Kira…" Sai's voice was weak, but he was still alive, but by a thread.

Dropping the spear, Kira cradled his friend. The sobbing boy telling him to hold on, that the police were here. Bearing true to this, several rapid fire bursts filled the air in the near distance as the police swore they would get the Mysterious Killer yet. At that moment a team of SWAT entered the room finding one dead, one seriously wounded, and a young man with a few wounds, but otherwise alive and well.

As the SWAT officers secured the room a team of paramedics took Sai and put him on a stretcher and took him out of the room. While Sai was whisked away to the nearest hospital, Kira was led out of the room under heavy guard. The sight that meant the boy was one of gruesome horror. Blood and bodies lay everywhere and at the horrid sight, the boy passed out, promising in his mind that the blonde hair man would be brought to justice.

* * *

Kira had been in a comatosed for six days and the International Police Organization, or IPO for short, had sixty of their best and finest officers and a dozen of their best and finest operatives on guard. Kira came to and two of the IPO's best, and they were the very best, detectives went in to question him. They're names were Special Detectives Mu La Flaga and Andrew Waltfeld. They began at once with the hard facts of the situation.

"All right kid, to be perfectly honest, or as near as possible, we're going to have to hide you," Detective La Flaga said.

"Agreed, but we're need to find a place that one would not likely go looking for you," chimed in Detective Waltfeld.

"I see, but what of what I saw… I saw his face," Kira said making both detectives jump and reach for notebooks and pens.

"What did he look like?" Detective La Flaga asked and as Kira looked at him, he remembered every detail.

"He had a white mask on, but I couldn't see his eyes through his mask. He had white non-transparent glass or plastic to cover his eyes, but he had blonde hair, stood near your height and weight wore black and had very white skin," both men wrote down the information, but Kira had more, "he also seemed to know a lot about swords, spears, knives, and daggers as well as the martial arts, but he also spoke with a voice laced with madness and was deep, but almost high pitch, like he was used to talking softly."

"He spoke?" asked La Flaga thinking he was probably gloating and that is why there were four survivors that were physically in better shape than those that usually encountered the Mysterious Killer.

"He said I would like that night and than he was going to kill me," Kira said, but then asked, "How are the others, especially…"

"The three girls are all right and your friend Sai Argyle is expected to pull through. Needless to say they have already been moved to a new location, a hidden IPO base," Waltfeld said.

"He may ignore them and deal with you first… You should count yourself lucky that your friend Kuzzey arrived late back with your snacks and found the night watchman missing," La Flaga said.

"Kuzzey is alive?" Kira asked.

"He was late and we've already verified what he said. Lucky guy too, we believe if he had been on time, he would have most likely been filing another body bag," Waltfeld said.

"Thank the Goddess for small favors," Kira felt nothing, but relief that Kuzzey was alive and well.

"He too has been moved into protective custody at the same hidden base as your other friends," La Flaga said.

"Now all that remains is you," said Waltfeld.

"Since we now know that you have seen his face and even heard the voice of the Mysterious Killer, we'll have to find a more suitable hiding place for you," La Flaga said.

"Our experience has shown that people with the need of protection that you require are actually quite vulnerable, but we were actually discussing a plan," Waltfeld said.

"See, one of our detectives found an interesting place one day and it gave us a couple of thoughts and we shot it passed our superior and he said it was the most hair brained scheme we have come up with yet and all the others worked like clock worked, plus this place is isolated from the rest of Solar Space," La Flaga said.

"Basically put, were going to drop you into a special spring that will give you the ability to change into a girl, but it also will require a level of training concentration that you previously never had and… well to be blunt, we're going to hide you at the Minerva Academy, and don't worry we have an antidote!" Waltfeld said, the last a little to hurried.

"That's an ALL GIRLS school and you plan to turn me into a _girl_!" Kira just about shouted feeling slightly indignant.

"Yeah, well… what choice do we have? The place would be the last place to look for you and it is completely self-sufficient and isolated pretty much most of the year. It would be nearly impossible to get at you in that place, plus an IPO base is nearby so you would have an entire base to protect you from harm," La Flaga reasoned.

"Listen kid, we don't really have that kind of resources these days after what happened with Sutherland's Attempted Coup. The IPO, like the UNM and OMNI, suffered heavily from that night and we personally were nearly killed so don't try to one up us on this, we know what we are doing," Waltfeld was blunt.

Kira knew that to be the truth. He knew that most of their remaining resources were also being stretched thin fighting the super terrorist organization known as the Big Fire Society. They didn't have the resources to keep one kid alive that easily anymore and Kira also knew he would be drawing lots of attention because he had survived the Mysterious Killer. Hell, Big Fire would probably call a cease fire to get that loon as he killed several of their top leaders and not even the infamous Magnificent Ten couldn't do a damn thing to stop him from killing those people.

Kira decided that it was his only option and so he would take it, but granted, he wasn't going to like it. After all, the Minerva Academy was not only in the middle of the Ceres Ocean on Mars, but at the bottom too. He was going to enjoy this like he would a visit to get blood work done at a hospital. He hated needles.

"Very well I'll go, but I'm not going to like it," he said.

"We never said you would," the detectives responded.

Kira groaned and for the next few months he underwent training to act like a girl and to get used to a body suit that would disguise him as a female as plastic surgery was not only too long in nature and danger, but neither detective thought it wise to force the young man into a sex change. The leader Celestial Nine who was in overall charge of protecting the boy had put it to a vote and it had been rejected, though Kira had been informed that some heroes had used the appearance of women to successfully fight for justice and liberty. Kira still groaned, hating the fact that he was going to be locked away in a hidden academy with old hags for teachers and young girls that would be in the middle of their worst emotion states. He prayed to the Orb Goddess for divine strength and protection for this coming trial. As well as for the souls of those that were sending him into this mess, for when he got out, there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

**July 31****st****, CE 71**

A couple of young girls, one with red hair in a pony tail and blue eyes and the other with green hair with blue eyes sat next to a blonde with purple eyes. The three conversed as they rode the shuttle to their next destination. The three were in a pink and red school uniform, standard pink blouse and skirt with thigh length red socks, red shoes (flat bottomed that two of the girls were thankful for), red jackets finished off the uniforms. Sitting across from them was a young woman with long green hair and brown eyes. She was there to escort the brunette to the shuttle to the Minerva Academy. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her thighs of Chinese designed with a red rose on the upper left chest area and allowed the gun that was strapped to her leg to be quite visible and she wore a copper shinning badge that denoted her as a member of the IPO. This was agent Genrei; a field agent attached to the Celestial Nine unit, but not a member of the Celestial Nine themselves.

The girls were Ms. Stella Loussier, Ms. Ranko Saotome, and Ms. Kilila Yamato. The latter two were extremely nervous, because, they were both male and one of the boys was going into hiding to escape a second chance with death. The Minerva Academy wasn't as widely known as many would think and its location was kept extremely secret. The entire populace of the school and its connecting town was entirely female, but now, through secret and disguised means, a couple of males were going to attend the prestigious school for proper ladyship and education and they were both of the opinion that they were entering hell itself and for a guy, forget two, in an all girl location, and that was closer to the truth than one might think.

As the shuttle slowed, those departing for the Minerva Academy were to exit and assemble at the docks. Once assembled and the time comes, several ferries would take the students to another, secret location to be finally shuttled to the school where they would stay until the third week in June. The total shuttling time is two weeks. They wouldn't arrive at the academy until the middle of August and classes didn't begin until the first week in September. The trip of a life time for many, but a nightmare for others in the otherwise cramped arrangements.

Kira Yamato and Agent Genrei stopped and talked for a moment as this was where they part, but a man strolled up to them and addressed Genrei.

"I see that the witness is safe, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Alberto of the Magnificent Ten and I'm here to wish you luck," Genrei had tensed, but Alberto had no intention of fighting.

"I understand this will not be easy, but the BF Society wishes to see the Mysterious Killer dealt with. He is a danger to us as he is to anyone else," turning to Genrei, the black haired, brown eyed Spaniard addressed her, "We have uncovered some information about the Mysterious Killer," he didn't wait for a response, he continued, "We have found that he is some type of Coordinator-Class Clone from Mendel, but evidence suggests he is not an Ultimate Coordinator-Class, but of just above average with Spatial Awareness to a high degree."

"Are you proposing a joint venture to deal with him?" Genrei asked.

"I too am a father and I would know the grief that too many parents now endure because of a mere murderer if he is not brought to a stop, justice or not and yes, a temporary alliance. Tell Taizo to meet me at the same place as we always do when this happens between him and me and for the witness to be careful, my daughter is about four years your junior and is attending Freedom Academy, irony, I know, but I don't trust Minerva Academy, isolation doesn't help teach minds," and Alberto left.

"Well, bye Kira, and good luck," Genrei said and turned to leave as Kilila Yamato and Detective Ranko Saotome.

"Thank you and I'll need it," the soft feminine voice said.

* * *

2nd Disclaimer: I do not own Giant Robo or associated characters and I decided to revamp this story with a little touch of Ramna 1/2.

Reason for Giant Robo addition: I needn't some criminal group and there law enforcement enemies and besides, they fit the bill.

Revised: 05/14/2007, May 14th, 2007

Brief Recap of the story thus far: The United Nations founded the OMNI Enforcer, not Blue Cosmos in this story. Blue Cosmos founded the Earth Alliance and on the colony of Mars, Coordinators there founded the ZAFT organization and seized the PLANTS to wage war against the Alliance. Mars has been colonized since the mid-2000 and CE 71 would be 2124 in the AD calendar. There is a mad murderer running around and yes it's going to be Rau Le Crueset, who else. And yes, Kira is really has the curse as Ranma and turns into a girl and going to an all girl academy to escape the Mysterious Killer.

Yes, I know the name's stupid, review and send me a better name! Now Tolle is dead, but Kuzzey, Sai, Flay, and her friends are alive and Pairings not established. Though I'm told I could get a hefty amount of cash from a friend of mine who wants to see a Kira/Stella pairing, hence the opening for her. If you want otherwise, than Review! Also, there will be no Yaoi, since Kira will be seeing a lot of females and not one male for a year. Yuri is beneath me, so don't expect any. So that's about it.


End file.
